Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs
by EmilyAnnCoons
Summary: Ben and Summer are sent to watch over the Oblivia Region, but when Summer is separated from her partner, what dark secrets will she discover? Will they be able to keep Oblivia's peace? Rated T for language, sexual themes, and violence.


**Chapter 1**

The Pidgeys sang as they flew through the sky of the Oblivia region. "Stop it!" a voice shouted and the Pidgeys quickly scattered. Suddenly, a large pink creature came flying forward, flying at a speed that was unheard of for a Pokemon. Behind it were two large circular discs that were floating through the sky. Upon one of the discs was a man dressed in a camouflage vest and pants, and on the other was a woman in the same attire.

"It's getting away!" the woman shouted with a growl.

"Give it a taste of your Plasma Cannon!" the man shouted and the woman nodded. She pressed a button on her disc and it began to launch large balls of plasma straight forward. The red creature, however, dodged with almost no effort.

"Hey!" a voice shouted and the two flyers whirled around to look behind them. "Leave that Pokemon alone!"

"Red goggles, yellow scarf…It's a Ranger!" the man shouted. Sure enough, the person behind the flyers was a young girl, no older then eighteen. She was dressed in a blue button-up sleeveless shirt that had a white front to it along with a red-sleeveless vest and a pair of blue short shorts. A yellow scarf was wrapped around her neck, and she had a pair of red goggles that had been pulled down in front of her face. All of this was the standard Ranger uniform for female Pokemon Rangers. She also had shoulder-length brown hair which she had curled out to the sides.

The Pokemon Ranger was riding atop a large black bird known to many as Staraptor. "That's right, boys, now leave that Pokemon alone!" she shouted.

"Leave it alone? You've got to be kidding me!" the female flyer shouted. "This is the Oblivia region. We're a peaceful place, so we don't need no stinking Pokemon Rangers here."

"Time to take out the unnecessary trash," the male spoke before throwing his hand forward and making a fist. When he did, a small brown bird dive-bombed towards the Ranger, and the Ranger quickly pulled her Staraptor off to the side. "Defeat this, Ranger!"

"With ease." The Ranger aimed her wrist forward and a small disc shot forward into the air. A long blue line appeared from the small holder on her wrist and she smiled. "Capture on!" she shouted and quickly swirled her arm around in a circle. The disc followed the movements of the Ranger's arm, and with three quick loops around the small bird Pokemon, the disc returned to its holster and the bird flew off. "Capture complete. Want to try me again?"

"B-but how? How could you perform such a perfect capture in mid-air?"

"I am Summer Fujiwara, one of the twelve Top Rangers!"

"T-Top Ranger?" the female flyer shouted. "You idiot! You picked a fight with a Top Ranger!"

"How was I supposed to know?" the male flyer shouted. "All right, you," he spoke as he turned back to Summer. "I'm going to give you a dose of my Plasma Cannon!" he pushed a button on his flyer and a blast of plasma shot forward. Summer grinned wickedly and, just before the plasma blast would hit her, she quickly maneuvered out of the way. "H-how did you? Argh!"

"Let's double team this!" the female flyer shouted. Immediately, the two began to unleash a barrage of plasma bolts towards the Ranger who simply yawned before gracefully maneuvering around each bolt, avoiding every one of them entirely. Soon, the barrage ended and the flyers became nervous. "Our batteries are dead!"

The Ranger smirked at this and quickly took off at a high speed, flying right between the flyers. "Now what are you two going to do, huh?"

"Let's ram her!" the male shouted and the female nodded.

"I don't think so!" a second voice shouted and soon a second Ranger flew passed them, also riding upon a Staraptor. This one was male, also about the same age as Summer. The only difference in his outfit was his blue shorts that ended at his knees, the only difference between the male and female outfits for Pokemon Rangers. This boy had similar colored brown hair to Summer's, but his was spiked up straight in the front.

"Now there's two of them!" the male flyer shouted.

"Are you two giving up already?" a third voice spoke and the two flyers turned to each other quizzitavely. From the clouds below rose a man dressed completely in red. From the sleeveless vest, to his long pants, his outfit was pure bright red. He had blonde hair which had red ends in the front which covered his right eye.

"L-Leader!" the flyers shouted.

"Is this what you're so worked up about? A simple two Pokemon Rangers?" the new man asked.

"They're causing us trouble! We couldn't hit them with our Plasma Cannons, and they caught our Pokemon!"

"Is that so?" The man chuckled as he flicked back his hair. "It's because you two are worthless, behold!" He slammed a button on his flyer and a barrage of plasma bolts shot forward at the male Ranger.

"What the-?" the male Ranger shouted before covering his eyes. A moment passed, and he pulled his hands away slowly, noticing Summer was gone. "Wh-where did Summer go?"

The man in red laughed. "You fool, she sacrificed herself to save you! Right now, she's plummeting to the ocean below! She won't be surviving the fall any time soon."

"Wh-what?" the male Ranger asked before looking down. "Summer! I'll save you!" he shouted and turned to fly down, only to have a plasma bolt strike his Staraptor hard. The man in red quickly scooped the Ranger up before he could fall and threw him onto his flyer.

"You're coming with me." The man gave a quick chop to the back of the Ranger's head which knocked him out cold.

. . .

"I have to think fast!" Summer shouted as she plummeted through the sky. The ocean was coming up quickly, and she had no parachute or anything. Finally, she remembered something she had been taught long ago. She quickly swung herself down and stuck her arms out in front of her. "I hope this works!" she shouted. The moment her fingers touched the surface of the water, she quickly pulled her arms apart, parting the water's surface just long enough that she was able to make it under the water safely.

Quickly, Summer grabbed a breathalizor from her outfit and stuck it on her mouth. She began to breathe through it and she looked around, examining the area around her. As she wnet to move, she felt something detach from her arm. Upon closer inspection, she noticed the small Capture Styler she wore on her wrist had come off. "My Styler!" she shouted.

"Warning! Capture Styler has been removed!" the Voice Nav of the Styler spoke. "Please attach it immediately!" Summer quickly began to swim down towards it. The Styler landed on the bottom of the ocean and Summer quickly swam down, lifting the Styler up.

"What's this?" Summer asked as she looked at the strange sight beneath her. It was a large hexagonal shape with the designs of a pair of large wings upon it. The wings were colored with six feathers on each wing, each feather being a different color of the rainbow. "How very strange."

"Warning! A massive object is moving in your direction! Get out of the way!" the Voice Nav on Summer's Styler shouted and she looked up to see a massive black submarine moving towards her. "There is a heavy current being caused by the object! Move away! Move away!" Summer quickly tried to swim away, but her feet got caught in the current the submarine was causing. She struggled to get away, but soon enough she found herself caught up in the current, unable to fight it. She was then swept away with the current.

. . .

"Let's get down to business, shall we?" an older man spoke as he hobbled on his cane. He tapped his cane and the floor switched to a map showing a small group of islands. In front of him were Summer and the male Ranger she had saved by being shot down. "This is the Oblivia region."

"It looks huge!" the male Ranger shouted and the elderly man chuckled.

"Yes, Ben, it's quite big. In either case, the Oblivia region has been a land of peace for quite some time. That is, until something happened recently."

"What happened, Professor Hastings?" Summer asked.

"A group of Pokemon thieves appeared. First, they started out as individuals who would steal Pokemon from their homes, but now, they've become united and have turned their attention to the Oblivia region. We can only wonder why. They are most likely up to no good. I want you two to go to the Oblivia region and investigate."

Summer smiled. "My boyfriend and I will be happy to, Professor Hastings!"

The Professor smiled. "So, you two have finally started dating? I guess I just lost a hundred yen…"

Summer blinked. "What do you mean?"

The Professor rubbed the back of his neck. "I bet someone you two would start dating a year ago."

Summer and Ben collapsed at those words. "Wh-why would you bet on something like that?" Summer asked as she twitched.

"For fun," was the Professor's only response, which made Summer and Ben groan. The two quickly jumped back to their feet and saluted the Professor.

"Wait one minute!" a voice spoke and the three of them turned to look behind them. In an instant, a rather large man rushed forward. While he wasn't tall, he was certainly not skinny in the slightest. He had short brown hair and wore a blue long-sleeved vest and pants. This was Murph, one of the former Top Rangers. "If you need an explanation of the Oblivia region, leave it to me, Murph, the one in charge of PR!"

"We know who you are, Murph. We've been Top Rangers since before Kate and Kellyn became Top Rangers, and you were in charge of PR even then," Summer spoke with a groan.

"Gosh darn it, Murph!" the Professor shouted. "I will take care of the explanation, thank you very much! I am the one giving them the assignment, after all!"

"P-please, Professor Hastings!" Murph beckoned. "Don't take away any of my few remaining responsibilities!" The Professor sighed and waved for him to explain. "So then, here's the explanation. You could say Oblivia is the place the rest of the world has forgotten about. It's a carefree and peaceful paradise! Nothing bad ever happens there!"

"Which is probably what the Pinchers are after," the Professor spoke. "The area is so peaceful that we only have one Area Ranger there."

"Well, that is the Oblivia region's motto, you know? 'Oblivia, Islands of Ancient Ruins and Legends'. Sounds like an adventure, doesn't it?" Murph jumped up and down. "Oh, I want to go! Can I go?"

Professor Hastings growled. "Murph, you're not a Ranger anymore, and you just got back from vacation."

Murph slumped. "Aww, all right, Professor."

"Anyway, recently, many archeology buffs have been visiting these islands. If I ever have the time, I would definitely like to visit, but…" The Professor sighed before turning back to Ben and Summer. "Now listen here, you two. It may be peaceful, but don't let your guard down."

"Now onto the second part of my explanation!" Murph spoke up with a smile. "There are nine parts in all, so make yourselves comfortable, okay?"

Summer and Ben looked at each other nervously.

"That's enough!" Professor Hastings barked at Murph, who quickly jumped. "If you are that desperate for work, then I will find something for you to do! This mission is urgent and cannot be held off any longer!"

"If you're going to give me a job, can you make sure it will be fun?"

"That's just something you'll need to look forward to." The Professor cleared his throat. "Our conversation has gone off track. In either case, head out Rangers. Cooperate with Pokemon and foil he Pokemon Pinchers' plans. Defend nature and peace for everyone. May Arceus be with you."

"Yes, sir!" Summer and Ben spoke before performing their Ranger poses. Summer thrust her fist forward, twirled, then threw her hand out to her side, making her Styler flash in the process. Ben threw his fist up before performing a front flip and then bringing his fist up again and making his Styler flash.

"We're heading to the islands of Oblivia," Ben spoke as he turned to Summer.

. . .

"Why does my head hurt so much?" Summer asked as she slowly sat herself up, holding her head. She blinked and held her hand up as she noticed the sun was beating down on her harshly. Her eyes then went wide as she realized she was on land. "Where am I?" she asked as she looked around before standing to her feet.

"Current coordinates: X Coordinate 055665. Y Coordinate 355671," Summer's Voice Nav on her Styler spoke. "The force of the current has caused seawater to penetrate the Styler's Voice Nav. Circuit. This is Dolce Island in the Oblivia… bzzzt! Recovering Voice Nav. Program. Please re-input identification for proof you own this Styler."

Summer sighed. "What the hell?" she hit the Styler a little before holding it up. "This is Summer Fujiwara, Ranger Number 685971. Age eighteen, height one hundred and eighty-five centimeters."

"Verified, Summer Fujiwara, Ranger Number 685971. Recovery nearly complete." There was a bit of static from Summer's Styler. "Cannot recover communication functions. Communication with Ben is currently impossible."

"Damn it!" Summer shouted and growled. "Why did this happen to me?"

"Current coordinates: X Coordinate 055665."

"I know where I am!" Summer whined over the voice of her Styler.

"Information on Dolce Island: Dolce Island is uninhabited. Nearest inhabited island is Renbow Island to the north across a small strait."

Summer sighed. "Of course…" she put her arm down and looked forward. "Well, guess I figure out where to go now." She looked down at her Styler. "Ben, please be safe…" Summer sighed as she began to look around. "Now where do I go? I guess…I'll try to make my way to Renbow Island." She began to follow the beach along a small path until it finally turned to the north. She turned, examining the land around her. "Lots of plants, but where are the Pokemon?" she asked as she looked the land over.

As Summer continued to make her way along the path, she noticed more and more that there appeared to be no Pokemon anywhere on the island. "Something doesn't seem right here…"

"Pichu!" a voice shouted and Summer turned, seeing a very irate yellow rodent nearby. It had long pointed ears which had black spots on the end of them, and a small black lightning shaped tail with two small red circles on its cheeks.

"A Pichu?"

"Warning! Pichu detected on attack vector!"

"Say what?" Summer asked as she turned to look at her Styler. The next thing she knew, the Pichu in front of her had rushed forward and was now charging an electric attack. She quickly hopped out of the way and pointed her arm forward. "Capture on!" she shouted, firing the Capture Disc from her Styler once again. She quickly began to form a loop around the Pichu, and the Pichu growled lowly before unleashing electricity all around it.

"Thundershock!" Summer shouted, quickly returning her Disc before it was caught in the electric attack. As soon as the attack was over, she released the Disc once more, forming another loop around the Pichu. The Pichu watched as the Disc circled around it and it jumped to attack again but Summer quickly swirled her Disc over the top of the creature and around the front of it. With the final loop complete, the Pichu landed carefully to the ground.

"Your feelings of friendship were conveyed to the Pichu," the Voice Nav spoke.

"Pichu!" the Pichu spoke with a smile. Summer smiled, seeing she had successfully captured the creature. Immediately, the PPichu reached behind its back and grabbed a small ukulele from its back. It flopped it in front of it and began to gently strum the strings.

"It can play the Ukelele?"

"Pichu! You're okay!" a voice shouted and Summer quickly brought her hand up, just in case she needed to use her Styler. An older man appeared from down the path and ran up to the Pichu, smiling happily. Summer pulled her arm down, noticing he wasn't a threat. "Where are your other friends?"

"Pichu…" the Pichu spoke sadly.

"You don't know? Did it have something to do with those weird guys on those UFO-looking things?"

"UFO-looking things?" Summer asked and the man looked up.

"Oh my! I hadn't seen you there!" The man stood to his feet and stepped up to Summer. "Why I'll be! You're a Pokemon Ranger, aren't you?" Summer nodded. "Glad to meet you! You don't seem to be from around these parts. My name is Booker, I'm the master shipbuilder from Renbow Island. Who might you be?"

"Summer Fujiwara," Summer spoke as she gave a bow.

"Summer, is it? What an interesting name. Never met anyone named after a season before."

Summer rubbed the back of her neck. "My Mama and Papa were weird. They named all four of us kids after a different season."

"I feel for them," Booker spoke.

Summer nodded. "My littlest sister has it the worst. People pick on her for being named Winter."

"Dreadful," Booker spoke with a shake of his head. "Regardless, welcome to the Oblivia Region. This is Dolce Island. Unfortunately, where your standing is probably the highest point of this island, so if a tidal wave were to hit, there'd be no place to hide. I built small boats as Life Rafts for the Pokemon that can't swim or fly since I was always worried about them."

"That's awesome!"

The Pichu quickly jumped forward and strummed its ukulele again. "Seems little Ukulele Pichu likes you."

"'Ukulele Pichu'?"

Booker nodded. "I came up with the name myself. See, this little Pichu was always there, making me smile whenever I got done with a day's work of shipbuilding. So, I crafted a little blue ukulele out of leftover wood one day and gave it to it. It can't play, but whenever electricity passes through it, the Ukulele makes a little twang, so it makes a great toy for Pichu. By the by, you ever seen a UFO?"

"UFO?" Summer asked.

Booker nodded. "I was walking along the beach on Renbow Island when I saw these weird UFOs flying over the island. I got worried for the Pokemon, so I came to check on them. When I got here, I saw a bunch of young people chasing Pokemon around. Before I could holler, they flew away on their UFOs. Fortunately, little Ukulele Pichu isn't hurt, but I can't seem to find any of its other Pokemon friends."

Summer put her hand to her chin. "UFOs…I think I might know what you're referring to, but I can't say just yet."

Booker nodded. "Well, I'll bet its friends are just hiding anyway. Pichu, why don't you go find your friends. The sound of your Ukulele should bring them calling." Pichu nodded and rushed off quickly. "Well, Ranger, this is no place to camp out. Why don't I take you back with me to Renbow Island?"

Summer nodded. "That would be very helpful, thank you." She smiled.

"Right this way then." Booker turned and headed down the path he came from. Summer followed close behind.

. . .

"There she is, Renbow Island," Booker spoke as he pointed out. They had reached a clearing where they could see out a cliff that pointed straight to an island far away. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"Amazing!" Summer spoke with a smile.

"I live in Cocona Village at the base of the island. The whole island is filled with nature, kind folk, and of course, the infamous Wireless Tower high atop Mt. Latolato."

"That building up there?" Summer asked, pointing to a small building, just barely noticeable on the top of the mountain.

"That's the one."

"Amazing! I can't wait to get there to see it!"

Booker turned, continuing along the path. They travelled for only a minute more before Booker shouted. "Where's my boat?" He rushed forward towards the dock, noticing there was currently no boat tied to it. "Oh no, no, no, no, no! I forgot to tie my boat to the dock! Now what am I going to do? We can't get back to Renbow Island without a boat!" Booker sighed and looked down. "Now what…"

Summer frowned as she turned to Renbow Island in the distance. She pulled up her Styler and pressed a button. "Communication funct…bzzzt…inoperative."

"Damn it!" Summer exclaimed rather loudly.

"A lass like you shouldn't be using such harsh words," Booker spoke as he stepped back over to Summer.

"I don't care…" Summer spoke before sitting herself on the ground. "So now what do we do? My Styler is damaged, I can't communicate to anyone with it. We have no boat to get across, and if we don't repair my Styler soon, I think it's going to die out completely."

Booker put his hand to his chin as he began to look around. It took only a minute for him to formulate a plan. "I know! Look over there!" He pointed off to the side and Summer turned to look where he was pointing.

"Another boat!" Summer shouted and jumped to her feet. "All right!"

"Problem. We'll need at least five strong backs in order to move it."

"Damn it!" Summer shouted, slamming her foot to the ground. The sound caused a hiding Pokemon to leap out of the overgrowth nearby. It was a massive bear of a Pokemon with a large gold ring in the middle of its body. "Ursaring! Watch out, Booker!" she pushed her hand forward. "Capture on!" she shouted, unleashing the Capture Disc forward. It quickly circled around the massive bear of a Pokemon several times before returning to her Styler in a successful capture. "Capture complete!"

"That was amazing!" Booker spoke with a smile.

Summer then got an idea. "Ursaring! Use Tackle on that boat!"

"Ursa!" the Ursaring shouted and rushed forward, slamming into the side of the boat. When it did, the boat quickly slid down the side of the cliff and into the water.

"You did it!" Booker shouted and quickly rushed down the cliff-side and onto the boat. "Come on, lass!"

"Coming, Booker!" Summer shouted as she watched the Ursaring turn back to its home. "Released and ready." Summer turned back, sliding down the cliff-side and onto the boat as well.

"Pichu!" a voice shouted and Summer whipped back, seeing the Ukulele Pichu rushing towards them.

"Pichu! Is something wrong?" Summer asked.

"Pichu! Pichu pi!"

"Where are your friends?"

"Pichu…" the Pichu's ears flopped down and it looked sad.

"Its friends aren't on the island." Summer turned to Booker who nodded.

"It must be something to do with those UFOs," Booker spoke.

"Pichu pi!" the Pichu shouted.

"Seems Pichu wants to go find its friends," Summer spoke.

"Right. Pichu, hop on!" Booker spoke up and Pichu quickly hopped onto the boat. "All right, let our long journey begin!" He chuckled. "Actually, it's over in a flash, I just always wanted to say that." With that, he pushed the oar into the sand and the boat was off, heading towards Renbow Island and the next part of Summer's adventure.


End file.
